Despues de la guerra
by Azula RK
Summary: La guerra habia terminado, él regresó de la muerte, entonces... ¿porque Tenten estaba tan triste? One-shot


La guerra había terminado. No habria mas muertes, mas dolor, mas tristeza, por fin todo había acabado.

En Konoha se hiso una enorme fiesta, y todos celebraban a su manera. Naruto y Sakura celebraban el hecho de que Sasuke había regresado sano, salvo y, sobre todo, arrepentido. Shikamaru fumaba sonriente mientras Ino y Chouji brincaban de alegria por todos lados. Hinata y Shino observaban todo en silencio, la primera riendo y el ultimo un poco mas serio. Y él... bueno, él solo se dejaba mimar por todos. Después de todo él era Neji, quien había vuelto de la muerte.

Una, muy leve sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. Tsunade había dado todo su chakra por él, justo como la vieja Chiyo lo había hecho con Gaara hace unos cuantos años. Y Neji había hecho una promesa, aprovecharia la vida que la hokage le regalo.

Buscó con la mirada a su novia. Tenia ganas de abrazarla y levantarla por los aires, justo como Naruto hacia ahora con Hinata, pero tenia mas de una hora que no la veía, sin contar el hecho de que, no importara cuantas ganas tenia de hacerlo, Neji nunca se comportaria como Naruto. Al cabo de unos minutos la encontró sentada con Shikamaru y Temari, recargada en lo que quedaba de una tienda de mascotas, inmediatamente después, se puso de pie y caminó hasta a ellos

-…**Lo mas probable es que la hagamos en diciembre, para que tengamos tiempo de planearla bien, ¿verdad Shika?**

**-¿hnm? Lo que digas Temari –**respondia el chico sin sacarse el cigarro de la boca

**-Y sera en Konoha ¿No?** –preguntó Tenten

**-No, sera en Suna, pues Gaara quiere dejarle bien en claro a Shikamaru lo que pasaria si se atreve a traisionarme**

**-Estallaria una quinta guerra ninja** –dijo Neji, llegando hasta ellos y sentandose en el suelo, al lado de Tenten.

**-¿Tu cres? Yo mas bien creo que Kankuro hara conmigo una marioneta. **–dijo Shikamaru, motivado por el hecho de que un hombre se adentrara en la conversacion.

Temari le reclamó a su prometido por su comentario y lo amenaso de acusarlo con Gaara, a lo que el chico contestó con un sinfín de "_mujer problemática, con problematicos hermanos_" Tenten se matuvo seria, algo muy raro en ella

Él sabia que algo malo pasaba con su chica. Desde hace unos dias había estado comportandose de manera extraña. Al principio Neji creia que era por la situacion en la que se encontraban. ¡Vamos! Tener 19 años, y estar en la primera divicion, en la cuarta guerra ninja no era nada facil. Pero ahora, que la guerra había terminado y todos celebraban, era muy extraño verla así de distante.

Neji salió de golpe de entre sus pensamientos, gracias a que Naruto gritó euforico que queria comer ramen de Ichiruka, a lo que Kiba, Chouji y Lee repondieron gratamente

**-¿Quieres ir a comer con los chicos?** –le preguntó, la chica le sonrio melancolicamente y negó con la cabeza

**-Quiero ir a casa, y dormir mucho.** –dijo con la voz entre cortada

Neji la vio fijo y suspiró, se puso de pie y la tendió la mano para ayudarla, pero la chica ya se había puesto de pie ella sola. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban el resto de los "Doce de Konoha" que planeaban la fiesta que harian para celebrar su triunfo.

**-¡Yo digo que comamos ramen hasta reventar y después vallamonos de juerga a la casa de alguien! **–gritó Naruto, mientras abrazaba efusivo a Hinata

**-¡Tenten, Neji! ¿Vamos a comer ramen?** –dijo Lee mientras los jalaba dentro del grupo

**-Lo siento Lee, pero creo que necesito descanzar, aun no me recupero de mis lesiones y quiero dormir, pero vallan ustedes y diviertanse mucho**

**-¡¿Qué?! Pero Tenten, el punto era que los doce, o mas bien trece si contamos a Sasuke-teme, fuéramos a celebrar juntos, no vale si uno no quiere ir. Neji, convencela**

**-No, lo lamento Naruto, pero yo tambien paso. Quiero ducharme.**

**-En ese caso posterguemoslo para después, cuando los trece podamos celebrar hasta reventar **–dijo Chouji

Los demas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero aun estaba en pie la ida a Ichiruka ramen a cenar, así que Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Chouji y Naruto se alejaron conversando sobre lo sucedido en la guerra, y bufandose de que Sasuke fuera el unico de los trece que seguia siendo genin.

Neji tomo de la mano a su novia y caminaron hasta donde estaba Hiashi Hyuga y el resto del clan

**-Tío, nos retiramos.**

**-¿No iran a celebrar con sus amigos?**

-**No, en este momento lo que necesito es descansar y Tenten piensa igual**

El hombre dirijio entonces su mirada a la novia de su sobrino, y aunque noto claramente que algo no andaba bien entre esos dos, no dijo nada al respecto, en ves de eso le sonrió levemente

-**Hiciste un gran trabajo, Tenten, estoy muy orgulloso de que alguien como tu llegue a ser parte de mi clan algun día**

La chico sonrio ante las palabras del hombre y susurro un "_Gracias_" mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia en su rostro.

Se despidieron de Hiashi, no sin antes acordar ir a desayunar al otro día con él y, sin despedirse de nadie mas, caminaron en total silencio, rumbo a la pequeña casa que ambos compartian desde hace mas de seis meses. Una vez que entraron, la chica anuncio que se tomaria una ducha, Neji la vio subir las escaleras y se giro hacia la diminuta cocina, a preparar la cena

No tenia muchas ganas de cocinar así que solo preparo un poco de pasta y abrio una botella de vino, y espero a que ella saliera. Cuando la chica bajó al pequeño comedor, en una bata blanca, solo se le quedo viendo fijo y declaro:

**-Lo lamento Neji, pero no tengo hambre, tal vez mañana**

El chico arrugó su ceño y se le quedo viendo. Sin decir nada camino hasta ella y la abrazo. Por un momento Tenten se quedo en estatica, pero, justo cuando Neji empeso a creer que no le corresponderia, ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, y así se quedaron por un largo rato en completo silencio, hasta que por fin, ella rompio el abrazo.

-**Sera mejor de que tomes un baño, estas muy sucio y pegajoso**. –dijo en una sonria triste, viendolo a los ojos

El chico asintió y subio las escaleras. Cuando entró al baño, se dio cuenta de que Tenten le había dejado una toalla y una bata, y con una leve sonrisa se empesó a acear

Cuando salió y entro a la habitcion que compartía con la castaña se extraño de verla el el suelo, acostada boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y una extraña expresion en su cara, se había puesto una camiseta y un shorth corto, que solía usar como pijama, pero tenia el pelo suelto y mojado.

Neji camino hasta su armario y saco de un cajon un boxer y un pantalon de franela. Mientras se vestia trataba de imaginar que le pasaba a su novia, estaba cansado de esa actitud suya. Sin embargo, lo unico que hiso fue tirarse a un lado de ella, en el frio suelo.

Después de estar un buen rato en completo silencio, Neji se puso a gatas encima de ella, y la vio fijo, obligandola a que ella tambien la viera, y sin decir nada, la besó, de una manera lenta pero apasionada, poco a poco sintió como Tenten se iba relajando, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su lengua dentro de su boca, y mordia sus labios suavemente.

Poco a poco el beso empeso a subir de nivel, y el ojiperla de desvio de los labios de su amada, para darle pequeños besos en el cuello, mientras bajaba a su clavicula. Justo cuando iba a llegar a sus pechos ella lo hiso aun lado y se puso de pie

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada**

**-Tenten…**

**-¡No tengo ganas, Neji!**

**-No me referia a eso, desde hace dias has estado así.**

**-¿Así como?**

**-¡Así de fria!**

**-Bienvenido a mi mundo** – Un golpe bajo…

**-¿No me vas a decir porque estas así?** –dijo Neji, le había dolido lo que su novia le había dicho pero preferia ignorarla, sabia como se ponia Tenten cuando estaba enojada

**-Nada**

**-Dimelo**

**-No tengo nada**

**-¡Dimelo!**

**-¡QUE NO TENGO NADA!**

**-¡DIMELO!**

**-¡Eres tu! ¡Tu eres el que me tiene así!**

**-¡¿Qué?! **–Neji parecia confundido **-¿de que hablas?**

Tenten se tiró en la cama y se escondió debajo de las cobijas, Neji se sentó en la cama, y escucho claramente como la chica sollozaba.

**-Tenten, ¿Qué pasa?** – solo sollozos **-¡Tenten! ¡Dime que carajos hice para que estes así! Por favor dime**

La chica asomo su cara, tenia la nariz y la frente roja.

**-Tu… tu moriste** –dijo en un susurro, mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, en ese momento el genio entendio

**-Tenten…**

**-Tu moriste, y me dejaste sola, ¡Moriste Neji! ¡Lo hiciste por tu clan! ¡Eres un heroe! Pero para mi solo fuiste el idiota que me dejo sola un mes. ¡¿Sabes cuantas lagrimas derrame en silencio, para que nadie se diera cuenta lo dependiente que soy de ti?! ¿Sabes cuanto suplique a Dios que solo fuera un mal sueño?. ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrí sin ti?**

Neji se acerco mas a ella, y limpio sus lagrimas con su mano. Y la abrazo fuertemente

**-Tenten…**

**-¿Por qué me dejaste sola Neji?**

**-Era necesario, Hinata…**

**-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto iba a salvar a Hinata! **

**-Tenten…**

**-¿No pensaste en mi ni un momento?**

Neji se congelo. ¡Claro que había pensado en ella! Tal vez había dado su vida por salvar a Naruto y a su prima, pero en lo unico que pensaba en ese momento fue en que iba a extrañar a su chica, a su Tenten.

**-¿Sabes? Lo que pensaba en ese momento, ere en lo fuerte que eres, y que en algun momento de tu vida, hibas a superarlo.**

**-Nunca lo hubiera superado, porque te amo, te amo demaciado como para "**_**Superar tu muerte**_**" ¡Eres un idiota!**

**-Tienes razón, lo soy, ¿pero sabes algo?, te amo mucho, y estoy muy agradecido con Dios y con Tsunade por dejarme volver contigo, por darme una segunda oportunidad, y no quiero desperdiciarla discutiendo, quiero que te cases conmigo y que tengamos una familia juntos, y que todos los dias de mi vida pueda estar agradecido por esta segunda oportunidad**

**-¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a dar tu vida por nadie mas?**

**-Solo por ti**

**-No, prefiero morir a tu lado que quedarme solo con un recuerdo tuyo.**

**-Entonces dejemos un legado**

**-¿Un legado?**

**-Si, tengamos un hijo.**

**-Neji, somos muy jovenes para eso.** –dijo Tenten limpiandose las lagrimas

**-No me importa.**

**-No estamos casados**

**-Eso se puede arreglar, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

**-Sabes que si, te amo** –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Neji con sus brazos y lo acercaba a ella

-**Yo te amo mas … -**dijo mientras besaba a su novia y daba gracias a Dios por el hecho de que esta fuera tan voluble


End file.
